Blindness
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: Courtney and Duncan meet again, the only thing is...Courtney's Blind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay i don't own Total Drama island, wish i had that imagination, TDA never happen.**

**

* * *

**

(Duncan's POV)

It's been four years since Total Drama Island, four long years, I haven't heard anything from Courtney in the last three years, yes we were still together after total drama island, we kept a long distance relationship, but after one year she just disappear, there was no sign of her, I think she possibly just decided to 'ended' things that way, it's hard to admit thins but she kinda brooked my heart no kidding, After…I don't know a seven moths?... I gave up on it, and I just keep on with my life, that's how it's supposed to be, she was just a girl, 'teen love' if you want to call it, nothing else….right?.

I moved to California last year, I had to get away from my family, and from my life back there, specially after the 'Courtney thing' I sigh  
_Why can't I stop thinking of her lately_ _? After what she did? Damn Im seriously messed up!_

I don't know what hit me today, but I decided to just take a walk on the city, I didn't even get to work, well no big deal, like if I went all the time! Then my phone rang, it was Geoff, he and Bridgette decided to move to California too, their apartment was above mine's, not something really pleasant at night…

"_Hey Dude!"_ he shouted

"Hey man, what's up?"

"_Hey man, me and Bridge are throwing a party tonight, hope we see ya there…"_

"Count on that"

"_Oh yeah, B_ridgette say if you could bring some chips…and hello"

I chuckle "sure man no problem and hello back to Malibu"

"_Thanks dude I owe ya! Later"_

"Later" I said and hung up, god this guy and his party's, he make one once a….day, whatever I should better buys those chips now before I forget or something.

Okay I have the chips now, I got like four bags, there will be no complaining, I smiled at the relive, well time to go home, yeah… no, Geoff and Bridgette are probably having a 'private time' before the party, I shudder, okay get the image off my mind, get the image off my mind! Ugh. Well I have to wait until...maybe 40 minutes, so I went to the starbucks a block away from my apartment, I went to the counter and the women there asked

"hi can I get you anything?"

"uh, just a black coffee thanks" she nodded and leave to make my coffee and bring it back to me, so then I sat down on the table that were outside, inside is just to crowdie, I put the bags of chips next to me and waited, now I realized I had the view from everything outside this cafe from here, the big horses paint at the end and the other people there, a mother with her kids, two guys fighting, and a mocha hair girl alone, she reminded me so much of Princess

_she can't be her, right, no, wait is she..?she does look a hell a lot like Courtney, it's her! Is she?_

She did look a lot like Courtney, but still different, her hair was way more long and, and she had her eyes on this big sunglasses, I wasn't sure if it was her, but I can always find out, no im just over reacting, I have to stop thinking about her. Then the cellphone on her table rang and I well, couldn't help to hear.

"Courtney Everard…" _it IS her "_...yes Diane, I'll be there, don't worry. Talk to you later, bye" she sy at last and hang, I was sure it was her, two thing, the name duh and her voice, her voice I would never forget,I can't believe it, im just two tables away from my Princess, should I go over there? Umm DUH! But what would I say? She probably doesn't even remember me, well that ain't stopping me, I stood up and walked to her table,

"uh, Courtney?" I said once I got there

"w-who's asking?" she say

(Courtney's POV)

* * *

"uh, Courtney?" some one called my name, that voice sounded so familiar, why does it sound so freaking familiar?  
"W-who's asking?" I said nervously, to whoever knew my name "Duncan?"

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

"The one and only" I say smirking

"Oh my god…" she said putting her coffee on the table, but it was weird, she wasn't even looking at me, I stared at her, and well at her body too, hey im guy give me break! The way she was dressed made her look like a professional, with a white shirt with a yellow vest, and a metallic black skirt that made her legs just look to damn sexy, I had forgot how extremely beautiful she was, don't forget hot, okay I need to get my mind off those thoughts…

" So happy to see me again?" I say sitting on the chair next to her

"Hmm, I wish I could do that" she say, at didn't get that comment at first, but then, she took of her sun glasses, and open her eyes. Her onyx eyes were gone, her eyes were white and had a glazed over looking,

_She's blind_.


	2. Chapter 2

"oh…" I say as I looked into her eyes "im sorry, I din't-"

"it's okay Duncan, don't worry" she say smiling, her smile was beautiful as I remember. God I felt… I don't know how I felt, I guess guilty was one of those emotions, how did this happen? When?

"so, h..how you been?" she asked

"oh, I've been good, I have a job, I know shocking" she laugh

"yeah a little" she said

"I moved here three years ago, so did Geaoff and Bridgette.."

"Geoff and Bridgette are here too?!" she asked exited

"yeah, we all decided to move here, it's been pretty good" I say smiling "..and so how's my dear princess doing? Why did you move to Cali? "

"well, I graduated from Harvard, and a family friend offer me a a job on his firm, but I had to move to California, now I live here with my sister, she helps me out a lot" she say with a weak smile

"ohh…"

We kept quiet for a seconds, she then put her black sun glasses back to her eyes

"i..i guess you have questions" she said, and that was not a question, it was plain damn truth, I did

"umm, no, uhh, yes." She gave a small little laugh

"it's okay, im fine with it, you deserve to know" I sigh

"when?"

"three years ago…" I nodded

"um h-how?"

"well… I me and some friends had a car accident, it was grave, one of our friends…died back there" she took a breath and continued "two were seriously injured but survived, and as for me, something hit me on the optic nerves and I stop seeing, at first they were just some colors, then there was only shadows, now…"

"i..i get it" I say, I didn't want to hear the rest, I don't know if I can handle it.

"and..how are Geoaff and Bridge?" she asked with a smile

"they are Great! They actually have a party going on tonight…like almost every night" we both laugh, god I love her laugh so much

"so same old Geoff?, so why are you here, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"yeah, but the party stated in one our since I got here, and well, Bridgette and Geoff like to..have a 'alone' time before their party, and since my apartment is right below theirs, I don't want to be there ehen that happens" I say and she giggle

"oh okay…" then we stood silent then I had a great idea,

"hey, why don't you come?" I proposed

"what?"

"Come to the party! I bet Geoff and Bridgette would be so happy to see you again"

"umm, I don't know…"

"what have more important things to do?"

"well maybe"

"same old uptight Courtney

".Uptight!" god she's so hot when she mad "…well I was _supposed_ to be meeting with my friend Diane…" oh I was getting to something

"buuuuuuuuuut?" I asked hopefully, she gave a defeated sigh

"well, I could tell her that I got sick and went home" she smile

"so your turning to the dark side?!" she giggle at that

"not likely, well, but I think I have to go change…do i?"

"well, I don't think that office clothes go well" I say honestly

"I know, well, then I have to go and change"

"well it' not really a **party** party is most a bunch of people gather in the same apartment"

"anyways, i need to change, this cloth is kinda uncomfortable"

"well I can walk you, were do you live?"

"in an apartment one block away

"no way"

"why?"

"I live in those too!" I say happy

"your kidding?" she say between smiling and surprised look

"am not, well, let's get going shall we?"

"sure" she say smiling, she grabbed her silver pursed and pulled something out, then I saw what it was, it was a black and white Folded long cane, seeing that just made me crash on the inside, she unfolded and said

"let's go" she say with a smile.

* * *

We arrived at her apartment wich was two floor above mine, she open the door and i saw who i guess it was her sister

"Countney ya home?"

"Yes Annie"

"oh good cuz i wanted to tell you...." she paused when she looked at me "..w-who is this?"

"oh Duncan Annie, Annie Duncan"

"hi" she say, it was unreal how much she looked like Courtney, only that her hair was darker and she dressed way to girly to be Courtney

"oh your...Twins?"

"NO" they both say in kinda mad tone. But then Annie spoked again

"Yeah whatever, Court, i wanted to tell you: i have a date tonight so i won't be home"

"oh okay, actually i won't be home either"

"yeah, im taking her to a party" i say smirking

"oh, a..are you sure Courtney?"

"yes! Annie, im sure" she say kinda annoyed

"okay.. jeez take a chill pill"

"Anyways, Annie i do need help getting dress, help me?"

"sure" she say smiling

"i'll be right back.." she told me "..you can wait on the couch"

"okay" and i sat down on the couch

* * *

(Counrtney's POV)

God i was so happy see, well: be near Duncan again, it was like some part of me just came back, and it did, Duncan has always been that part, but i bet he probably hates me, but he doesn't sounds like he hates me, but he has to, after what i did to him, or maybe im the one that hates me because of that, but it's not like it was my fault, duh

"Courtney! How about this is a gray flare trouser pants aaand a blue sheer chiffon, sleeveless has LOTS of playful ruffles and a pleated collar" i picture it on my head and i liked it, it was 'me' like and good for a 'party'

"sure! i think that would do"

"oh and pout this pink shoes on, they go with this pink purse, cuz it's all about the pink, pink"

"stop saying pink"

"okay pink"

ugh, i change into those clothe and put on 'the pink' shoes, and i heard Annie say

"ohmygosh you look so good, you will totally knock Duncan off his feet!" okay good.

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

This place was so Courtney-loooking, it was all perfect and everthing was in order, but i guess it becaouse of her blindness. 13 minutes later i heard footsteps near

"okay im ready, Annie says i look good, what do you think?" i turn to see her and my jaw drop open, she may not be wering a mini skirt or something but she looked just beatifull, i had always loved blue on her.

"okay, ready to go" i say standing next to her

"yes, c'mon" she grabbed her folnding cane and we walked out her apartment, i wonder how Bridgette would react?

* * *

**A/N: ta-da! okay so, if you have any ideas i would be glad to hear them, or read them in this case, cuz i might need the, i would credit you if i use it. anyways REVIEW please! oh and Courtney's outfits are on my profile.... again: review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, umm im going to change something I wrote before, Courtney's eyes are NOT white they are not, repeat: NOT. clear? Okay :D ahead with the story.**

(Nobody's POV)

They were in front of Bridge's and Geoff's door, you can hear the music, not so loud though, Duncan gave a small look at Courtney before entering Geoff's apartment, he open the door for her

"Ladies first" he said smirking

"Why thank you Duncan" she say between giggles

"Anytime Princess" he said as we walked in.

Bridgette was talking with some friends of her she had made there in California, Bridge was just about to tell them some big new until she was Duncan walking in with someone else

_UHG, he didn't brig the chip!! He's so dead….Well, is good to see he's got a date for once since…Courtney!?_ Bridgette thought

"NO WAY!" she say smiling and leaving her friends there, she was just so happy to see one of her best friends, and she missed her so much, first she ran over to Geoff first but she kept running "Courtney's here" she whisper to him and he ran behind her

"HI!" Bridgette greeted them and she hugged Courtney "OH MY GOD COURTNEY! We've missed you so much!" she say hugging her really, really…_really_ tight then,

"B-Bridgg-et i-c-can't br-eath"

"oh sorry" she stopped and turn glared at Duncan, he didn't get why, she glared at him a little more waiting him to get it….

Duncan slapped his forehead wile saying "Oh Shit! The chips!!!" he scream, Bridgette nodded "I forgot them at Starbucks" he slapped his forehead again, Courtney giggle, Bridgette sigh  
"it's okay, it's okay" then turned to Courtney and saw she was wearing pair of sunglasses…'_inside?' _Bridgette thought

"hmmm, hey what's whit the glasses? " Bridge asked her friendly

"oh um…" she then felt, no other than Duncan, who gave her a pat on her back that just told her 'it's okay just tell her' "…I kinda…got into and accident and well…" she didn't say the rest, she took off her glasses and so Geoff and Bridgette saw a glazed over look on her face, Bridgette was froze but Geoff had a confused look in his face, he didn't understand…shocker….

"uuh, hello, Courtney?" Geoff say as he waved his hand in front off Courtney, but Duncan stopped him and shocked his head in disapproval

"ooooh" Geoff say FINALLY understanding _'how many drinks has this dude had?' _Duncan thought, there was a moment of silence, and uncomfortable silence until Bridgette broke the silence

"um, I'll be right back..i just have to…" she took of walking to her bedroom and close the door with a single tear in her eye.

**A/N: i know this is short sorry! and im REALLY REALLY sorry for my bad grammar. Well anyways, im goig on vacations tomorrow in the morning, i already have the next chapter of this, but i won't publish it until the 18, just a head's up bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, im back, and here's the next chapter REVIEW.**

* * *

'_I should had been there for her, she was my best friend' _Bridgette thought to herself as she a few tears fell down her face '_how didn't I knew about it? God im such a bad friend….'_ Then Bridgette heard a knock on the door, she clean her tears before letting anyone see her

"c-come in" when the door open she recognized Courtney entering her room, with her sunglasses on

"hey B" Courtney say smiling

"hey C" she told her smiling back

"…hey, you know you love me" Courtney 'quoted' and they both start laughing, they were both fans of Gossip girl, they used to watch it together all the time. Courtney move her hands to not hit anything, she taking a seat on the bed next to Bridgette, then there was silence, not that silken in the one you say _'thanks god'_ but in the one you say _'someone speak now!!'_

"are you okay B?" Courtney asked her friend

"um, yeah, uh, im fine don't worry" Bridgette said, but there WAS something bothering her, she knew that Courtney's blindness was not what was bothering her, it was the guilt she felt.

"you've have always been a bad liar" Courtney told back, Bridgette sigh

"what's wrong?" Courtney asked, she could feel the tear rolling down her friend's face "Bridgette what wrong?" she demanded

"It's, it's just that.. oh Courtney im sorry!" she say giving her a hug wile tears consume her

"Sorry about what B?" she asked kinda worried

"That…sorry that I wasn't there for you, that, you being my best friend, I wasn't there…" she sniff

"oh, c'mon B, you have nothing to be, guilty, about" she told

"yes I have, I leave to be with Geoff, and I leaved you alone there, I should had been there for you at that tim-" she was cut off by another hug but this time gave by Courtney

"Bridgette, Listen, you have absolutely **nothing **to feel guilty about, okay? Nothing, it wasn't your fault or anything like that to make you feel guilty, so don't be, I don't blame it on anyone"

Bridgette sniff once again and nodded "okay" she said

"so are we good now?" Courtney asked smiling

"hmmmm yep" Bridgette say smiling but then she added

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

"h-how, did it happen?" Courtney nodded and began to tell her the same thing she told Duncan, once she finished Bridgette stood silent but then she broke the silence

"fuuuck" Courtney just laugh along with her and then she said

"that's my friend!" and then added

"hey we should get back, Geoff and Duncan are probably worried, and you know how they get-"

"oh yeah" Bridgette rolled her eyes "don't remind me" Courtney laugh and stood up along with Bridgette, she guide Courtney out of her room to the living room to meet with the guys.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this is short sorry, i still haven't write the next chapter but i already have in mind what im gonna wright. Review...and don't kill me!**

**oh! and i will keep writing 'What comes next?' :D dance, be happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah I updated miracleeee! Damn, it's been a year. Please don't hate me... you know what... hate me, I deserve it!  
Bad Dobby! Bad Dob—I mean, Bad Ely! Bad Ely! CAN'T WAIT FOR HARRY POTTER! :DDDD **

**I had a massive writers block. But thanks to my Partner and Friend (lol) Monse, I got out of it. So here it goes.**

**D**▬▬▬▬▬ **Duncan's Pov  
****C▬▬▬▬▬ Courtney's Pov  
****N▬▬▬▬▬No One's Pov**

* * *

The party was almost over, there were just a few of us left in the apartment, which were Geoff and Bridgette of course, Courtney, two dudes I don't know harassing a girl i don't know, and me…Duncan…just so you know.

It all had went pretty good, Bridgette was with Courtney the whole time, and so was I, Geoff was hosting the party, but he was with us a lot too.

Yeah, sure, I spent a lot of time with princess, but in this short five hours I haven't learn anything I didn't knew about her, I wanted some time alone with Courtney, catch up a little more ya' know.

Not that I'm complaining, I still like to be near her; Yeah I know, you probably think sound like a total wuss, well…I can always find you and put you in a coma state if you think so.

...

"Then I will talk to you tomorrow" said Bridgette with a towel around her head

"Sure. Oh! My apartment is D-36" Courtney told her and Malibu smile at her. The party had been over about one hour ago, we were the last to leave, but since Geoff passed out on the living room , that was time to leave.

"Okay them, till tomorrow, bye Courtney" she said all sweetly at her friend, and then she turn to me and glared "bye Duncan!" she said bitterly, I just scoffed.

"You think she's still pissed off?" I said as me and Princess began to walk on the hall.

"Noo... why would you think that?" she said sarcastically

"It wasn't that bad…" I started

"You used her as a shield when someone tried to vomit on you!" she exclaimed

"It still was instinctive" I said shrugging "And it wasn't worse then what that bald dude did with the control remote"

"Instinctive…sure…" I could so hear her eyes rolling behind her dark glasses.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon I'll walk you home" I told her.

...

"Well it was nice, meeting you all again…" she said once she opens the door

"Yeah, It was nice" I said, more to myself then her.

"So…um, want to come in and take some coffee" she offered. This was the time I was waiting for, to be able to talk to her alone. I didn't care if it was late.

"Sure" I said stepping in.

"You can put your coat on the closet over there" she said as she walked to her kitchen. But how did she know exactly where everything was. I mean after all she was... ugh just think it it gives me shivers.

"I know my house" she told me as if she had just read my mind.

"Annie!" she yelled but was no answer "Nope, she's not here yet"

I hanged my jacket on the closet and walk to the kitchen next to her. I Saw her, and how she normally picked two cups and prepared the coffee.

"So what's up princess?"

**C **▬▬▬▬▬

"The ceiling… I hope" I said to him. I finished the coffee and raise one of the cups for him to grab, it once he did I sat down on one of the chairs

"Can I ask you a question?" he said as I could hear how he moved the chair and sit on in.

"Sure" I told him.

"How… how do you know…where the things are? I mean, your making coffee here like a pro and you didn't even stopped for a second" I figured he would ask that, they all did.

"It's a system me and my sister made, we moved to this apartment because it had a lot of space…" I took a sip from my coffee "… she helped me memorize the entire area and she also helped me memorize were everything was, but is not that simple, everything has to be in an exact place all the time, that way I can… you know: find it" I said simply taking another sip from my coffee

"Oh, I s... get it. So, umm, h-how did you got over it? If I may ask" he asked.

"You may, it's okay" I said smiling at him and proceed

"There was a point when I realize, that no matter what I did or how much I complained…there was nothing I could do, what happened happen… so I tough up, put myself together and moved on" I told him proudly. Yes, indeed, I was proud of myself, proud that my condition didn't made me weaker, proud that I was able to move on.

**D **▬▬▬▬▬

"That's good" I said with a smile, I always knew she was a strong girl.

"So, where do you work at?" she asked

"Me? I work on a small car shop, like five or six blocks away" I said taking a sip as well

"Oh, and how is it going?" she asked getting curious

"Eh so, so, I don't complain so much, I get well paid believe it or not, but well but cars keep coming and coming, sometimes I just need a break"

"I understand…"

"And what about you? Being lawyer and all... how many people you've send to jail?" I say playfully

"Twentyfour" I choked on my coffee. _Holly Shit. _I looked up and saw a smirk on her face.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked

"Yep" she said seriously and a smirk planted on my face

"Damn Princess, Didn't knew you had it in ya" yes I did. She only chuckle in response

And we kept talking, and laughing for about another half hour, just about everything, she told me how she had won school president elections over and over and over, about how she had wrote a book 'Total Triumph for Teens', about how she manage to win all those cases, about how she loosed some of them, etc.

And as for me, I didn't speak much, I didn't had to say much since well I hadn't done much.

**N **▬▬▬▬▬

"Ok, what's the craziest thing's ever happened to you on work?" He asked her, she thought for a second and chuckle before she answer

"There was this one time, a paleontologist came in, wanting to divorce to his monkey!" she start to laugh and so did him

"What?" He asked between laughs "How the-"

"Don't know, wasn't my case, I was walking by when I hear the poor man" she said laughing "And what about you? What's the craziest thing is happened on your work?" As his laugh stopped it was his turn think

"Well there was this time, a supposed actor came in with his car, but when I asked him how the hell did he managed to get a pipe between the car he just froze and start talking about this raccoon who was playing with the monkey and the duck and when he saw I wasn't buying it, he offered me a part in this show Days of Flaws or something, but that I needed to sleep with someone and stuff and then he got so freaked out he punched me in the face and yelled "Were under attack" and ran off"

"Oh my god, and were you ok?" she asked between laughs

"Yeah, it takes more than one simple punch to beat me sweetheart" Even she could see the smirk on his face

"Yeah, it usually takes more" the brunette thought out loud

"That's what she said" that smirk of his not leaving his face

"Ugh, no, pig, I didn't mean it like _that_!" she said frowning

"Well you know, we could always make it like _that_" she said wiggling his eyebrows

"You just had to ruin the moment right! Ii had forgot how you can get, I can never have a conversation with you implying something pervert, and to think I thought you could be a little civi-" before she could continue, she was cut off by feeling a soft kiss on her lips.

"Damn Princess, I forgot how _you_ could get…" he said and chuckled

"Ugh! Dunc-" but she was cut off again by a another soft yet passionate kiss

"…and what a good kissed you were" he smiled

This time they were her lips the ones that pressed against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as they loosed themselves into that kiss. The kiss was passionate, it showed how much they missed and loved each other, even if they could deny it to each other, they couldn't deny it to their selves. The two were so caught up into their kiss, that he had lifted her up from the chair and she didn't even notice.

"Your room?" he asked between the kiss

"The one with… blue doors" she said between the kiss as well, none of them wanting to stop as they made their way to the brunette's room

"W-wait… Duncan…"

"What?" he asked biting at her lower lip

"W-w-we can't, do this" she said before they pressed their lips together once more

"Why?" he asked between the kiss

"Not now… I need…to get…up early…tomorrow" she said, her body betraying her mind, he pulled away from the kiss and whispered into her ear

"So? Call in sick tomorrow" she said still holding her by the waist.

"T-That's unprofessional" she said in what appear to be a sigh/whisper

"I'll call in sick tomorrow too, we'll be _unprofessional_ together" then he bit at her earlobe

"Duncan…" she said in a sigh, pushing him of softly and failing

"Courtney, we haven't known about each other in years, make room for one night…" he pressed his forehead against hers "besides, we both know you want it" he said smirking.

He was right, year of wondering how he was doing, wishing she would hear his voice again. She imagined and dream about this for years, of hearing him, touching him, seeing him, being with him, and now that most of it could finally happen, she was going to push him away? The man of her dream and possibly the love of her life was right in front of her, kissing her, touching her. She had to me completely insane to let his go.

Courtney pressed her lips against his, and both gave in into another deep and passionate kiss. Before they knew it, Duncan entered her room caring her bride style and laid her on her bed still kissing her with him on top of her.

The night was like a wish come true for both of them… except for the other brunette walking inside the apartment, who hear their little _wish_ coming true right before she entered her own room.

"Ugh… fantastic"

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, finally! So? Tell me what you think! I love Reviews ;)**

**Also I have a few things to say**

**1.- Wohoo, Spain won the FIFA! Well, I would rather have Mexico win… but… well don't even get me started  
2.- ****Michael Lynche reminds me so much of DJ  
3.- ****I have braces again DDD:  
4.- ****I saw the whole TDWT preview thing, and I officially half/hate Gwen now. So you might hear me say thing like "stupid Goth" or "Gotica de Mierda" but I have noting against Goths, just against Gwen. DxC FOREVER! TxG as well!****  
5.- ****If the movie "The Swan Princess" was a great part of your childhood say "Aye!"  
AYE!  
6.- I apolozogize for my bad grammar :(**

**Review please! And I will love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**laA/N: I know, I know, you ARE allowed to hate me… wait, no you're not! D:  
I've been killing my ass to do this, today December 2, at 12:16 am, is the first time I've had in like…. Almost a year to write :(  
(NOTE: that was last yeat ;D) it was killing me! But well, I do apologize for making you wait so much  
well here is the next chapter, ENJOY! :D**

**POVS- **You will know.

**

* * *

**

The two lovebirds lay on the brunette's bed, the petite woman resting her head on her lover's chest as he had both of his arms wrapped around her body, both of them basking in the afterglow of their love making, a smile plated on their faces, and their eyes closed. None of them wanting to forget the moment they just shared

Courtney sighed dreamily as she let a silent chuckle, but it was loud enough for Duncan to hear.

"What's so funny?" He asked her tenderly, something he would only do with her.

"Nothing, just… being nostalgic…I almost forgot how this felt"

"You mean, you've never done it in the last…?" he didn't even need to finish that sentence

"No, I mean, yes…Yes I have, but, is just…" a small blush appeared on her face and she hid her face on his chest

"What?" he asked with a smile on his face as he rubbed her arm softly

"With you it's always been different….it's-" but Duncan being Duncan he just had to interrupt with:

"Kinkier?" he said playfully

"No! Jerk…" she said hitting his shoulder playfully

"Special" she said seriously. Duncan smiled this time and nodded

"Yeah…." He said to no one in particular

She snuggled in his chest a little more and sighed happily once more.

"I missed this" she said more to herself

"What? The cuddle or the sex?" he chucker and so did she

"Both actually… but I meant the cuddle" she said and then gave a long yawn

"So, Special huh?" he teased

"Yes Duncan, special…" she said and closed her eyes "now let me sleep"

"Night princess" he said as he holds her tight

"Goodnight Duncan" she said drifting to sleep, leaving Duncan alone to his thoughts.

. . . . .

I felt her as she snuggle more into my chest, he delicate mocha skin brushing against mine, her pretty hair falling perfectly into place. She looked like a sleeping angel, she looked at peace. It was so beautiful that it felt so unreal.

I was in such bliss a few minutes ago; that I had almost forgot how everything happen, we must have been so caught up in each other, since all I could think of her was her, but now all the thoughts and memories came back to me.

Meeting her at that coffee again, the party, the talking and... You know what else.

I smiled to myself; I couldn't help it I mean alter all... I have my princess back.

But then something else hit me... her blindness.

She couldn't see no more, and even though she has lived that way for the past years, and even if she says she can handle it, I knew things would be different... a hell a lot different. But now I'm here, I'm here with her. I can make thing easier right?

Damn straight.

. . . . .

I woke up the next day, but still everything was dark, it's been dark the last three years of my life.

I was about to stretch out, but then I felt something beneath me, actually I felt someone beneath me. What had happen last night?

Then I remembered; Duncan happened.

I smiled to myself, I was in bliss. Just remembering made my knees weak, and it would make those damn butterflies in my stomach burst. Still, as were being… intimate… last night, there was something I couldn't get out of my head, not completely.

I wondered if he's changed. Did he still look like the young bad boy I had met when I was sixteen? He probably didn't. He probably doesn't even have his Mohawk anymore. But there was only one way to find out.

Slowly, my hands were reaching for his face. They moved up his chest and neck, but I didn't need those, I already took care of them last night. I knew I had reached his face it once I felt his nose; he was breathing softly, in rhythm sync.

My hand started touching his face slowly, I tried to remember him completely. His soul patch beard was gone, and he removed his nose piercing; I could tell that most of his factions were more even more pronounced then they were before, they were more man-like. He has two eyebrows now, thank god, and he kept his eyebrow pierced.

He _had _change, but in a way, he was still the same.

"Good morning sunshine… umm… What are you doing?" I quickly removed my hands from his face. How long had he been awake?

"Nothing" I said trying to sound as casual as I could "Morning… umm what time is it?" I asked him, changing the subject

"Umm, it's Two fifty" he said. I removed myself from his chest since I felt him began to stretch.

"Oh... wow, we overslept" I said sitting up, holding the sheets over my breast as I remember we were both nude.

"Nah not really, you fell asleep like at three am" he told me. The bed move and I knew he had sat down as well, probably resting on the headboard.

"Oh…" i said, there was really nothing else I could say. I was caught by surprise when I felt his arm wrapped around my shoulder, as he bring me closer.

"So… you got any plans for today?" he asked me. And I remember…

"No, not really" I told him as I got comfortable in his chest.

"Not really?" he questioned

"I mean… I just have a small thing to do then I'm all free" I told him, resting m head on his shoulder.

"At what time"

"Four" I said smiling at him

"Perfect" I heard him say, just before I felt lips kiss my temple, sending millions of electrifying sparks to my brain, head and body "so, think we can do something tonight?" Does he really not know what he does to me?...

"Sure… I'd love that"

…Because I don't know either, but what I do know... is that it feels wonderful.

. . . . .

The odd couple changed back into their cloth, Duncan was wearing the same outfit he was wearing the night before, and he was more than happy to help Courtney with her clothes, but she turned him down, since she knew what kinda cloths Duncan would pick put for her; She put a pair of jeans, a gray polo and purple and black stripped cardigan.

After they both got changed, they walked out of her room to the kitchen, from where a certain sister was glaring at both of them.

"Hey… um Annie right?" Duncan asked

"Oh your up" said Courtney as she sat down on one of her red kitchen chairs

"I'm up? Yes, I'm up… I was up _all_ night long" she said sending another death glare to their direction

"Wha-… um… did you… heard… us?" asked an embarrassed Courtney

"The entire state of California heard you!" yelled the other brunette throwing her arms to the air

"Ugh please, what time did _you_ get home?" Courtney asked, she knew Annie, and Annie wasn't so innocent as she wanted people to belive

"I-… That's… is none of your business" She responded lowering her head down ashamed. Duncan was trying very hard not to contain his laughter over the two sister arguing.

"Well, then, it's none of your business If I'm loud or not…" She said firmly even if the simple fact of mentioning that sort of thing made her blush.

"Whatever, I just can't believe you be that type of girl…" said the older sister

"And, What type of girl are we talking about?" asked the youngest. If looks could kill…

"The type of girl who fucks a guy she just met?" She yelled at both of the couple's face

"Okay! Im gonna go now" Exclaimed Duncan, who was right behind Courtney

"NO, Duncan you don't have to go" begged the brunette, holding the had he had kept on her shoulder the entire time

"I think I do, I think you need to clear some things out for your sister. I'll call you later" he said, and she felt his soft lips gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Okay" she said as she let his hand go.

"Later" he said as he walked through the door

"Bye" she said back. Once she heard the door being shut, she turn back to wherever her sister could be

"Was _that_ really necessary?" asked an angry Courtney.

"Courtney, look im sorry, but with your condition, and sleeping with a guy you just met-" she said trying to back herself up, but she was cut off

"Okay, I'm going to cut you off for a second; he is not a guy I just met-" but now _she_ was cut off by her sister's voice

"Oh right, you met him yesterd-" but the younger brunette interrupted her once more

"Will you let me finish? He… he's an ex-boyfriend…" she said finally, not knowing if it would make things better or worse

"Wait… what was his name again?" She heard Annie ask

"Duncan" responded Courtney there was a pause before she could hear any reaction from her sister

"Duncan as in…_ the Duncan_?" she said, making a big emphasis on the last part

"Yes…" she said rolling her eyes.

There was a long silence between the two sisters. Only for Courtney to jump in surprise over the next sentence

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSH! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked a very exited Annie as she jumped up and down.

I guessed it was for the best.

"I didn't thought it was a big deal –ow" she yelled as she felt a hand hit her on the back of her head

"Well it _was_ a big deal!" Shouted Annie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Okay… good to know" Replied Courtney rubbing the back of her head. Courtney gave a thoughtful sigh before she asked:

"What time is it?"

"Three twenty five. You're ready?" Asked Annie after she checked her hand watch. It was followed by a nod from Courtney.

"Okay then, let's go, you wouldn't wanna be late, Dr. Kelly said he had god news"

* * *

**A/N: GASP! Who has good news?**

**Review if you wanna know! :D**

**MERRY (LATE) CHRISMASS (that's the way I say it ;D )  
AND HAPPYNEW YEAR! :D**

**THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU THAT SEARCH FOR A NEW BEGINNING, OR THAT ARE SEARCHING OR HOPE, OR FAITH, OR EVEN MAYBE IF YOURE JUST LOOKING FOR BALNCE.  
I HOPE THIS YEAR BIRNGS YOU EVEYTHING YOU HAVE EVER WANTED. NEVER GIVE UP ON ANYTHING, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW DULL OR SILLY IT MAY SEEN, IF IT MEANS SOMETHING FOR YOU THEN TAKE IT! ;D**

**I Try To Fly But All I Get Are Broken Bones  
-The Dramatic Runner**


End file.
